PhoenixExcelsior
|image1=phoenix5.png |caption1= 's last known recorded avatar, c. October-November 2017 |current_rank=Participant |former_rank(s)=Participant Experienced Participant Participant (AA Accusations) Experienced Participant Moderator Participant (Cherrypick War) Moderator Participant (Purge) Moderator Participant (Suspension) Moderator Participant (Demotion) |favorite_eras=Dawn of Creation American Civil War World Wars Modern Day Not Listed |favorite_roles=Custom (DoC) Confederacy (ACW) Romania (WWI) U.S.S.R. (WWII) Germany/Romania/United Nations (MDRN) Varies (NLST) }} , RskDLhttp://ru3.wikia.com/wiki/League_of_Excellence_and_Competency is a Participant and former-Moderator, self-proclaimed Risktorian, and inaugural two-time Risk Universalis Champion of Risk Universalis III. He was promoted to Experienced Participant in early July of 2017, promoted to Moderator on September 1, 2017 when the Experienced Participant rank became defunct, and has been demoted and repromoted multiple times with a record of five demotions. Due to being demoted for a fifth time, the lineage of the Risk Universalis Championship and potential new leader of the League of Excellence and Competency are unclear. Faction Awards of Merit History Before playing Risk Before getting into Risk, enjoyed playing Civilization V. Outside of Risk got into playing War Universalis II on ROBLOX as a result of playing Risk, both of which are strategy games. Early years of playing Risk started playing the game more, and started favoring eras like Modern and Dawn of Creation. Promotion to Experienced Participant In early July of 2017, was personally promoted by the owner, Amnity, because of his "war charts", charts made of forts and paths that would thoroughly detail wars that were currently going on and had gone on in the server. His promotion helped him soon become more known around the community than before. He would be more focused on moderation than roleplay, and sometimes played more "informal" roles, such as the Head of the United Nations. During his time as an Experienced Participant, was known to be very strict in terms of moderation, and would sometimes unintentionally anger players for breaking small rules, such as voiding an entire PRP which has not been verified by a Moderator or higherBefore the PRP world came out, a PRP on the main server had to be approved by a Moderator or higher in order to exist.. 'Conflicts with SilentTruck and ConnectionPoints' After being promoted, he started to have multiple conflicts with SilentTruck after being promoted, as he continuously FRP'd, and claimed that they were "jokes" once they were called outneeded. SilentTruck ended up leaving Risk Universalis III sometime in mid-July of 2017.SilentTruck is reported to not being in any group as of July 30th, 2017, but randomphoenix03 became an Experienced in early July 2017. ConnectionPoints soon also gave troubles, but eventually the conflicts died down. Risk Political Era On July 30th, 2017, nearly four hours before political parties were banned, announced that he was supporting The Election Movementhttp://imgur.com/zywelg6. He was openly supportive of Jewsiahh and stuff48. On the same day, it was announced political parties were banned at 9:50 PM CST, due to large amounts of "drama" occurring in the community, and heated debates "spilled out into #general"needed. was opposed to this announcement, believing that the "drama" was healthy debates of the amounts of moderation of the game. Post-Political Era After the era of Risk politics, began playing Risk Universalis III as normal, but spent more time on the Discord and editing the Wikia. On August 4th, 2017, learned that he had an older account that he (for an unknown reason) abandoned, randomphoenix5. 'Temporary Demotion' On August 10th, 2017, was temporarily demoted for admin abuse accusations. However, after a discussion, it was cleared up that did not in fact admin abuse, rather he just jailed and kicked griefers that falsely reported admin abuse. He thanked the people that supported him after, and he stated that he loved to work as an Experienced Participant on Risk. Later that day, he updated his feed message to "'Choose a job you love, and you will never have to work a day in your life'. - Confucius"http://imgur.com/Qcj09Ni in response to this. Post-Experienced Participant Era On September 1, 2017, it was announced by Amnity that the Experienced Participant rank would be abandoned. It was reported that Castlemore suggested to Amnity that should be promoted to Moderator, in which the request came true. 'Second Temporary Demotion' Around 8:00 PM CST September 1, 2017, was again demoted for being "extremely ignorant of geography", and "kicked a player without explanation and said that Phoenix 'harassed' player when he inquired you about it". He believed the reports for his demotion were false, unfair, exaggerated, and cherrypicked. Randomphoenix03 called this demotion the "Cherrypick War" as a way to refer to it in "shorthand" for documentation purposes. was re-promoted to Moderator after a discussion. Amnity said it was a temporary demotion so people don't ignore them once they are investigatedneeded. 'Purge-Demotion and Purge Controversy' On September 3rd, 2017, Administrator Brycesony performed a rank purge that targeted Moderatorshttps://imgur.com/jqYdQ2q. was demoted in this purge, which caused him to re-apply for Moderator, because Brycesony said in a group shout that "All mods demoted have 48 hours to message me with why they should keep their jobs and I'll consider reinstating them." However, Brycesony took weeks to respond to 's re-application, and possibly other people's re-applications, which has caused controversy surrounding the situation. This has led to a slight dislike of Brycesony, due to the demotion that was pretty much reasonless. However, people have used this demotion as a scapegoat to talk down to or argue with him about anything. Contrary to popular belief, Phoenix wasn't demoted because of incompetence or personal conflicts, it was just a purge that wasn't finished. 'Re-promotion to Moderator' Phoenix was re-promoted to Moderator on September 29, 11:39 PM CST, by Brycesony, who was the person that purge-demoted himhttps://imgur.com/XKCfvAx. He was very excited about this, and how his voice was finally heard. Although he rather disliked Brycesony when he was purged, they have fixed their relationship and are now on good terms. 'Suspension/Fourth Temporary Demotion' After the Bridge PRP War, the only major casualty was taken to Randomphoenix03. He was suspended from Moderatorship for three days because of accidentally becoming a figurehead of the Pro-Bridge Faction. Risk Civil War was a defector of the Riskalites after he confirmed that "shady business", which was initially predicted, was going on in the secret society, and became the figurehead of the Anti-Riskalite group. He would reveal the Riskalites to the public via a long-winded video that had to be recorded multiple times due to technical difficulties, as an act of loyalty to Risk. As a result, he was responsible for the punishments of at least fifteen players. Post Riskalite Era Fifth Demotion was demoted on November 26, 2017 due to claims of admin abuse when he attempted controversial methods of hunting exploiters, claiming that the upper administration didn't bother to do anything about exploiting. He claimed that he was also tired of servers being reduced to an unplayable state within minutes due to the growing amount of exploits after the Risk Civil War, which he. Phoenix would later eventually take a hiatus from the group, due to the amount of toxicity in the group which had been amplified by the now scattered and individual Riskalites after their downfall. Phoenix wrote a letter of resignation/hiatus in a pastebin, but it has mysteriously disappeared. He would return to the group in late December of 2017. Post-Demotion Thankfully the grievances against exploiting in the Risk servers have mostly, if not fully, addressed within the time span between the vigilantism and the present day. Phoenix states that he would not mind being re-promoted to a rank, as he claims that he has learned his lesson not to do something as stupid as challenge an entire base of rogue exploiters again. Phoenix would want to be promoted to Trusted Participant the most, as he feels it should be focused on acknowledgement of the Trusted Participant as an individual for their time and effort poured into Risk and having a general impact on the community, rather than being a rank focused on substituting for Moderators and generally not being given the right purpose that the rank deserves. 'Present Day' After returning from a month-long hiatus in late 2017, Phoenix had played the game less, talked on the Discord less, and played an overall smaller role in the Risk society. He announced that the Risk Universalis Championship would be vacated due to its holder, Peepnpeep2, not even acknowledging the presence of the title. From late 2017 to the present date, Phoenix has begun to rise in activity, mostly being present on the Discord and playing the main servers on occasion. Side Projects Phoenix enjoys doing community projects in his spare time, such as Risk: Survivor, Big Brother: Risk Universalis, Riskball, Risk Fight Club, the Risk Universalis Championship, and the Risk Universalis Wattpad for all your informational text and propaganda needs. He had also started Phoenix's Articles, a collection of forum posts discussing the issues and complaints of Risk, and has created the first Risk faction, League of Excellence and Competency. At his peak of causal Risk Universalis playing, PhoenixExcelsior currently holds three Risk-branded championships: the Risk Fight Club Championship, the Riskopoly Championship, and the Amnity Party Championship (as co-champion). He is currently undefeated in all games. Risk Fight Club Match History Outfits phoenix1.png|Zombie outfit. ??? - August 9, 2017This is not his first outfit, it is the first one that has been recorded on this Wikia. phoenix2.png|Fancy cat outfit. August 9, 2017 - September 2, 2017 phoenix3.png|Bighead/Rhino/Suit outfit. September 2, 2017. Used only once in game. phoenix4.png|"The Most Annoying Outfit In The History of Anything Ever" outfit. September 2, 2017 - September 9, 2017. phoenixredsuit.png|Bigred suit outfit. September 9, 2017 - September 29, 2017. phoenixred.png|Maroon outfit. September 29, 2017 - unknown. phoenix5.png|"We Ain't Clownin' Around" outfit. October 25, 2017 - c. November 11, 2017 References Category:Former Participant Category:Former Experienced Participant Category:Moderator Category:Group Member